


The love affair

by requiteddream



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Affairs, F/M, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/requiteddream/pseuds/requiteddream
Summary: A steamy encounter between skekSo and skekEkt after so long...
Relationships: skekSo/skekEkt (Dark Crystal)
Kudos: 6





	The love affair

**Author's Note:**

> [written on 17 Nov 2019]

He was glad she had returned. The amount of time spent at the castle without her presence had reached a point that was becoming increasingly difficult to bear. It was something that not even Essence could compensate for. Sure, the other Skeksis amused him at times with their trivialities, witty conversations that sometimes ended in conflict, skekTek marching out of the room after skekOk and skekZok made jokes about his little fuzzy pets, skekLach laughing at the ordeal, and so on. SkekSo would lean back in his chair, pleased that his fellow Skeksis were in such good spirits and that his reign as Emperor was at its height. All was going well in terms of political and social matters. Yet, beneath all this, they did not know how much he yearned... Only perhaps skekSil, whom he always regarded as his most trusted advisor, could guess at what was causing the Emperor such distress. The two of them had a very close relationship and skekSo always felt that he could confide in skekSil, regardless of the matter. Well, except for one particular matter which he only ever discussed and _exercised_ with her.

SkekEkt shot a subtle glance at him from across the table. She obviously hadn't expected his dark gaze to have already been fixed on her, since she quickly looked away and continued her conversation with the Scroll-Keeper. SkekSo, on the other hand, was not so quick to withdraw his gaze. Instead, a barely noticeable cheeky smile tugged at the corner of his mouth while he observed her.

SkekSil, who was sitting beside him, spoke to him, "Sire, you seem pleased with the banquet? I too think skekAyuk made excellent preparations in honor of the skekEkt’s return if you ask me."  
SkekSo slowly averted his gaze from skekEkt and turned to skekSil. "Yes, indeed. It's quite a pleasant evening." Just then laughter burst out at one end of the table. Apparently, skekVar had made another one of his famous All-Maudra-jokes. It was hard to tell whether skekLach and skekOk were laughing at the stupidity of the joke or at skekVar himself for coming up with it. SkekSil rolled his eyes and continued to make small talk with skekSo. SkekSo only half listened, nodding his head at random times and occasionally uttering an 'mm' to indicate his attention. The Chamberlain was caught in too much of a heated conversation with himself at that moment to notice the Emperor's lack of attention.

The minutes moved to hours and soon it was already past midnight. Most of the Skeksis had already turned in; skekTek usually being the first to do so, due to the fact that his occupation required of him to get a good night's sleep so he can work properly the next day - at least that's what he always told them - but skekSo sometimes wondered what dirty little games skekTek played alone in his laboratory during the late hours. SkekAyuk (who was always last to leave a party), skekVar, and skekOk were still chatting away like it was the afternoon, sipping red wine every now and then. As skekSil was getting up and bidding them all good night (although the other three hardly noticed), skekSo decided that he would retire in a bit too. He tuned in on what the others were so fervently discussing when he noticed that skekEKt was no longer at the table either. _Damn it_ , he thought, _how did he not see her leave?!_ A little frustrated, he got up, left the small group that was still present at the table, and with staff in hand and head upright, slowly made his way to his bed chamber.

He took the longer way to his chamber, not being very tired and wanting to waste some time before he went to bed. As he made a turn in one of the castle's many passages, he heard light footsteps behind him and before he knew it, two hands had clasped his torso from behind and he felt a body pressing itself against his. SkekSo didn't even bother turning around to find out who it was, he knew that touch too well, and just smiled to himself.  
SkekEkt breathed in his ear, "Is the mighty Emperor lost?" she teased, as was her wont, "Or perhaps looking for someone?". SkekSo felt a tingling sensation run through his body which he hadn't felt in what seemed a thousand trine. He took her hands into his. "You shouldn't have kept me waiting for so long," he spoke slowly, but deeply and with authority.  
SkekEkt grinned. "Well, I'm here now," she replied, stroking his chest as she hummed gently in his ear. With one swift move, skekSo turned around to face her, embraced her in his arms and pushed her against the wall. He let loose his lustful desire and after nuzzling her, their tongues entwined in fiery haste. She was flanked by his arms on either side and could not wriggle her way out of his hold even if she wanted to. But of course, she didn't want to. She had missed skekSo, missed their lovemaking. He had a special way about him that was irreplaceable; his sexual prowess was undeniable. After all, he was the Emperor.  
He gave her hard and passionate kisses, working his tongue in her mouth, then down her neck... SkekEkt sighed and skekSo also started to breathe heavily, unable to control himself any longer. He yearned for all of her...her scent, her clothing, everything. Both of them wanted to fuck right then and there, and they did. Eventually, SkekEkt started to cry out so loud (overdramatizing things as she liked to do) that skekSo began to worry the others might hear them. He cupped the back of her head, pulling her closer to him.  
"Hush now..." he whispered, voice low and dark, "There's no need to inform the others of our...activities." But even the tone of his voice betrayed his desire. She could tell he was far from worried, wanting nothing more than to hear her like that again. While they paused their obscene conduct, skekEkt coaxed his arms around her and gave him a soft kiss.  
"Well that depends on you, mr. grouchy." she said, looking him deep in the eye with a coy smile on her face. She knew precisely which noises drove him insane and how to move in a way he liked. He gave a low growl and was now even more determined to bring her pleasure. His thrusts were hard, but precise. It was important to him to be in control. SkekEkt knew that. When they finished, their heads resting for a moment against each other, skekSo slowly put his arm around her and led them to his bedroom chamber. The night was young. And they had to make up for lost time. 

"Do you still have any of those peach berries that we used that one time? For...you know.." skekEkt asked.  
"Afraid not. I think skekSil used them all up for his special 'bath'." he replied. And they both cackled.


End file.
